Road to BoruSara
by itzelhyuga
Summary: Historia sobre el desarrollo de la pareja BoruSara, enmarcada en el anime y el manga de Boruto, Naruto Next Generations y sobre lo que pienso que podría haber pasado por la mente de estos personajes durante su tiempo en la academia y más adelante. AUTHOR DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Road to BoruSara

Después de mucho, mucho tiempo, estoy volviendo a escribir. Esta historia tratará, como pueden ver en el título, de BoruSara, que es, en lo personal, una pareja con bastante desarrollo en el ánime de Boruto Naruto Next Generations. Espero les guste la historia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 1: Hay un cambio en ella.**

Era una mañana normal en la casa Uzumaki, Hinata preparaba el desayuno con la ayuda de Himawari, mientras Boruto, apenas abriendo los ojos, entraba al comedor.

-Onichan! Buenos días!- Himawari se dirigió apresuradamente a abrazar a su hermano mayor, como era su costumbre. Esto despertó a Boruto por completo, el cual sonrió a su pequeña imotou.

-Himawari, buenos días…Buenos días mamá-

-Buenos días Boruto- Dijo la ojiperla sonriendo.

Como siempre se notaba la ausencia de Naruto Uzumaki y como siempre nadie diría nada. Boruto miró de reojo el asiento vacío a su lado mientras los tres integrantes de la familia desayunaban. Hinata notó la mirada de su hijo, la cuala mostraba ahora un aire molesto y triste.

-Parece que tu padre tuvo una misión muy importante ayer, seguro estará haciendo papeleo desde temprano para reemplazar las horas que estuvo ausente en la oficina- Dijo Hinata.

-Pffff, como si eso importara…Bueno mamá, Himawari, me voy a la academia, ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo el rubio de forma rápida desapareciendo tras la puerta en un santiamén. Hinata entendió que a su hijo si le importaba su padre, aunque no lo demostrara. Ella esperaba que algún día Boruto llegara entender la importancia del trabajo de su padre.

…

Sarada llegó a la academia después de haber despedido a su padre en la entrada de la Aldea. Nadie en la Academia debía enterarse de lo sucedido; de cómo un experimento de Orochimaru decidió atacarla, raptó a su madre e intentó revivir al clan Uchiha con clones. Tampoco debían enterarse que ella despertó el Sharingan, y que pudo tener una reunión y foto familiares como las que había soñado desde pequeña. Sin embargo, ella se mostró muy feliz ese día, y bastante decidida a conseguir su nueva meta, ser Hokage.

La pelinegra se sentó al lado de Chouchou, su mejor amiga, y ambas se miraron con un poco de complicidad, claramente, pues ambas habían vivido la misma aventura el día anterior. De repente una conversación llegó a los oídos de las chicas.

-El Séptimo es el mejor ninja de toda la historia!- Gritó Iwabee a Metal Lee mostrándole una de sus cartas de colección.

\- No lo idolatres tanto, Iwabe. Mi padre es un inútil para las cosas más simples, ni siquiera estuvo en casa esta mañana por otra tonta y aburrida misión de Hokage que debió tener ayer- Dijo Boruto con un ademán de bostezo y un gesto de superioridad.

Sarada al escuchar esto, apretó su puño y lo golpeó disimuladamente sobre la mesa. "Si él supiera" pensó la pelinegra. Nadie se dio cuenta de la acción de la chica, exceptuando el rubio de ojos azules que miró intrigado ese gesto.

El resto del día, Sarada brilló por sus ansias de participar y de practicar los distintos ninjutsus que les enseñaron en la Academia. No era nada raro que ella obtuviera buenas notas, después de todo ella tenía un talento natural; pero hace unos días ella tenía una actitud bastante distinta a la del día de hoy. Era una chica que dudaba de la utilidad de las técnicas que les enseñaban, y se notaba a simple vista su escepticismo hacia la importancia de los ninjas en la sociedad. Era por estas razones que por lo general realizaba los ejercicios propuestos en clase sin ninguna emoción ni dedicación.

Boruto no pudo obviar el cambio de actitud en la joven Uchiha. Ella era molesta en todo aspecto, en especial por su sentido de la rectitud, de la ética y la moral. Su aburrida forma de ver la vida. Sin embargo hoy ella brillaba con una luz diferente, se la veía apasionada, motivada a realizar las cosas sin que le fueran impuestas por los protocolos de una "niña buena". Había como una llama de fuego dentro de ella que antes estaba dormida.

-¿Observando a Sarada, Boruto?- Dijo Mitsuki por detrás.

-¿QUÉ!?- Gritó de repente el rubio sobresaltándose y dejando ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas- Ah, bueno, solo estoy evaluando sus capacidades como cualquier ninja hace con sus posibles contrincantes, claro-.

-Yo también pienso que lo está haciendo muy bien hoy- Agregó Mitsuki, sonriendo- Hasta se ve mucho más bonita cuando tiene esa determinación-.

-Puede ser….- Dijo Boruto sin darse cuenta. Después de un segundo miró a Mitsuki con la cara roja como un tomate. Su amigo estaba sonriendo tranquilamente-. Es decir, tampoco es una gran mejora…

Desde el otro lado del patio de entrenamiento Sarada miraba a sus dos compañeros charlar, en especial veía al pequeño rubio con el rubor de sus mejillas. "Se parece mucho al séptimo". Pensó, sonriendo inconscientemente.


	2. Chapter 2 Kirkagure

Road to BoruSara

Este cap trata sobre el viaje a la aldea la niebla, principalmente sobre como interactúan Boruto y Sarada antes y durante el viaje. Espero lo disfruten!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 2: La aldea de la niebla: Escogiendo al delegado del viaje**

Sarada entró a clase esa mañana, nada fuera de lo común, exceptuando a ese chico rubio y de ojos azules colgando en el techo, totalmente atado y con una cinta adhesiva en su boca.

"¿Qué hizo esta vez?" Pensó Sarada cerrando los ojos y caminando con semblante indiferente hacia su asiento. Una vez ahí no pudo evitar observar a Boruto en el techo intentando escapar de su castigo

-No te preocupes, es solo un castigo del director- Dijo ChouChou animada, mientras comía unas papas fritas.

-No creo que lo que haga alguien como él me preocupe, ciertamente- Respondió una Sarada indiferente. Mas su amiga Akimichi se daba cuenta de lo que Uzumaki Boruto provocaba en la pequeña Uchiha. Sonrió calladamente mientras veía como Sarada observaba a su amigo colgando.

-Cla…clase! Todos páresense!-Gritó la delegada Sumire Kakei. Todos en la sala se pararon en silencio.

Acto seguido entraron a la sala Aburame sensei, Anko sensei y el director Iruka. Tal vez hablarían del comportamiento de Boruto.

-Buenos días, clase. Tenemos un anuncio importante el día de hoy. Nuestra clase ha sido seleccionada para participar de un viaje hacia la aldea de la niebla…

Al escuchar estas palabras, todos en la sala se conmocionaron, incluso Boruto dejó de moverse y prestó atención absoluta a los profesores. Al parecer, para fortalecer las relaciones entre la aldea de la niebla y la aldea de Konoha, se decidió realizar este viaje. Una táctica interesante y amigable entre dos aldeas. Sarada prestaba atención a estos detalles y analizaba las causas que llevaron a esta decisión.

-…Y para este viaje, necesitaré que designen a un encargado. ¿Sugerencias?

Sarada levantó su mano. –Dime Sarada-. –Yo propongo a Boruto Uzumaki como delegado-.

-¡Es una muy buena idea! Secundó el pequeño Nara, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Solo Boruto parecía moverse desesperadamente para evitar el cargo. Pero fue inútil.

-Muy bien, Boruto Uzumaki, serás el encargado.

Sarada sonrió disimuladamente ante la victoria de su proposición. Vio hacia arriba, un Boruto bastante molesto le dirigía la mirada. Ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante esto, pero le devolvió una sonrisa triunfante a su rival.

…

Sarada llegó a su casa ya en la tarde, con las compras en mano y dispuesta a preparar la cena. Al entrar en el nuevo departamento, se percató del nuevo retrato familiar que hicieron cuando su padre llegó. Sonrió suavemente y dijo- Tadaima, papa…-.

Sakura llegó a las 8 de la noche, cansada como siempre. Todo estaba como antes, de algún modo, aunque en un nuevo departamento y con nuevas vibras de familia. La cena transcurrió tranquila, y Sarada comentó a su madre sobre el viaje.

-Oh, la aldea de la niebla, recuerdo que a tu edad, esa aldea era conocida como la aldea de la niebla sangrienta. Uno de nuestros contrincantes en nuestras épocas de gennin fue un ninja renegado de ahí, Zabuza, un ex espadachín…Realmente fue una misión peligrosa…Recuerdo que tu padre se expuso para salvarnos, y yo casi muero de susto porque no reaccionaba…Naruto por su parte…

Sarada escuchaba atentamente, más no quiso preguntar a qué se refería con que la aldea se denominara la aldea de la niebla sangrienta. Supuso que eso sería algo que ya no importaría mucho en estos tiempos de paz.

…

Unos días más tarde, toda la clase se encontraba en el portón de entrada de la aldea. Los estudiantes entusiasmados vestían sus ropas habituales y llevaban mochilas de viaje, más que nada para una excursión de unos cuantos días. Sarada se encontró con Chouchou, quien llevaba una bolsa extra con muchas papas fritas.

-Hola Chouchou, veo que estas preparada para el viaje-. Dijo la pelinegra.

-Claro, no pienso morir de hambre en tierras extrañas, donde tal vez no hayan papas fritas!-. Dijo la pequeña Akimichi, siempre pensando en su comida favorita.

-Gordita, no lleves tanto equipaje que con tu peso basta y sobra para hundir el barco-. Dijo Inojin acercándose a las chicas. Él iba acompañado de Shikadai Nara, Denki Kaminarimon, Iwabee Yuino y Boruto.

-Envidioso, ya quisieras tener la figura que tengo yo, eso es todo-. Dijo Chouchou abriendo una de sus bolsas de papas.

Boruto reía y hablaba con sus demás compañeros, mientras Iwabe se quedaba callado, parecía molesto por algo.

*Boruto, siempre tan irresponsable, ya le enseñaré* Pensó Sarada y dijo- Bueno Boruto, ya que eres el encargado de la excursión, espero que ya tengas todo preparado para hacernos pasar un buen rato, además de tener todo en orden-.

-Eh! Sarada, estamos de excursión! Relájate un poco….ttebassa!-. De repente, el rubio sintió un pellizco en la oreja y un jalón.- Tú, Boruto Uzumaki, eres el encargado, me escuchaste?, harás lo que dije…- Sarada se notaba demasiado seria. Dicho esto lo soltó y un adolorido rubio contestó-. Ok ok… debo ir entonces a preparar todo para el viaje! ASH ERES UNA MOLESTIA.

-Yo creo que más bien te gustó que hiciera eso-. Dijo Mitsuki, quien apareció de la nada al lado del rubio-.

…

La brisa del mar soplaba y se sentía refrescante. Jamás había estado tan lejos de casa. Sarada miraba el mar sintiéndose pequeñita, un punto más en una superficie gigante en el espacio y en el tiempo. En ese momento, todos sus problemas, preocupaciones y metas se dieron una pausa. Solo le interesaba vivir el momento y contemplar el mar.

-Ah…. Se siente tan bien, el mar- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Sí, es verdad….-La delegada de la clase se aproximó a Sarada con su tranquila voz.-Sarada, hay algo que quería preguntarte….¿Por qué nominaste a Boruto para ser encargado en esta excursión?

-Yo tengo unas cuantas ideas del por qué…-Dijo la Akimichi apoyada en una de las paredes del crucero.

Antes que su mejor amiga pudiera responder, Sarada dijo-Simplemente, me pareció que sería la persona ideal para realizar el trabajo, si es que él está preocupado en mantener el orden, no podrá meterse ni meternos en problemas.

-Ooooh ya veo.- Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez. –Eso tiene sentido- Añadió la delegada.

Sí, además Boruto…Sarada estaba pensando en decir algo positivo del Uzumaki, después de todo él era una persona amigable y en quien todos podían confiar…pero alguien la interrumpió.

-¿YO…QUÉ?- Un rubio se acercaba a las tres chicas algo molesto.

-Solo hablábamos de lo incompetente que eres, nada más…- Sarada estaba disimulando muy bien los nervios que sintió en ese momento. No quería que Boruto la escuchara diciendo algo bueno de él. Su disimulo fue tan bueno que un flujo de adrenalina y soberbia se apoderó de ella en ese momento, se sentía invencible. En eso el rubio dijo- De no ser por ti no tendría que hacer este trabajo…

Sarada solo pudo remedarlo con un tono burlón- Di ni sir pir ti ni tendría qui hacir isti tribiji!-

-DEJA DE REMEDARME!

-DIJI DI RIMIDIRMI!-Sarada estaba muy divertida.

El rubio empezó a correr y ella le siguió saltando como niña pequeña. Hace mucho que no sentía tanto poder sobre su amigo de la infancia. Mientras ambos se alejaban, las dos chicas que se quedaron atrás los miraban sonriendo.

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a la nariz del barco, en ese momento Boruto se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su amiga.- Muy bien SA-RA-DA- CHAN… ¿quieres pelea? Te daré pelea…

-Jajaja, por favor, solo fue una pequeña broma…no tienes que ser tan inmaduro.

-INVERSE OIROKE NO JUTSU!- Una nube de humo apareció donde se encontraba el rubio, y al disiparse, apareció un sexy hombre de cabello blanco y ojos verdes en traje de baño.

-Sarada-chan, tanto estuve esperando por ti-Dijo el misterioso hombre susurrando en el oído de la pequeña Uchiha, la cual no estaba tan impresionada, es más…. Estaba muy molesta con el comportamiento pervertido de Boruto. Así que…aprovechó el acercamiento para darle una lección.

-Oh, así que esperaste tanto tiempo…por mi?, Bo Ru To…- Al decir esto el muchacho se echó un poco para atrás, algo confundido, pero rápidamente decidió seguirle el juego a la muchacha.

-Por qué no te acercas un poco más, ¿corazón?-Dijo Sarada, en sus ojos se vio un poco de malicia, hecho que pasó algo inadvertido por el rubio, quien se acercó siguiendo el juego.

-Está bien… está bien…no pensé que esto iba a gustarte realmente, y bueno….estamos solos aquí…-Dijo Boruto acercándose un poco a Sarada, sin duda su corazón latía rápidamente y….luego.

-CREES QUE ME GANARÍAS CON ESE TRUCO BARATO, BORUTO! SHANNARO!-Sarada lo había agarrado de su oreja, y pellizcándolo fuertemente lo llevo donde estaban los demás.

-Oi! Oi! Sarada! Eso duele mucho-. Boruto no pudo mantener el jutsu más tiempo y volvió a la normalidad.-Lo siento! Lo siento Sarada-chan…

-NADA DE LO SIENTO! AHORA VE A CUMPLIR TU TRABAJO!

…

Pronto el mar se cubrió de una densa niebla, y ya no había caso de quedarse en cubierta. Todos los chicos de Konoha se refugiaron en la sala del barco, y muchos charlaban y jugaban cartas.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron a la aldea de la Niebla. Todos bajaron emocionados por lo que iban a descubrir. Los estaba esperando un chico de su edad, tal vez un poco más alto que los chicos varones del curso. Tenía el cabello de color rubio cenizo y los ojos de un color fucsia fuerte. Sin duda se llevó el corazón de las chicas solo con su presencia.

-Bienvenidos todos a Kirigakure, soy Kagura Karatachi, y seré su guía durante este viaje-. Las chicas se derritieron al escuchar su voz, todas menos Sarada.

Denki lo buscó en su computador, y cuando vio su record ninja, solo pudo decir-EL ES CHUNNIN! Y TIENE NUESTRA EDAD!- Todos se quedaron callados ante el descubrimiento de Denki.

-Jajaja bueno, solo díganme Kagura, no se concentren en que rango tengo- Dijo Kagura un tanto incómodo.

Boruto se acercó a él, entendiendo que más que ser un ninja increíble, era un chico como ellos. –Boruto Uzumaki, un gusto-. El rubio le tendío la mano con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Kagura le respondió el saludo.

…..

El primer día de la excursión pasó tranquilamente, conocieron al Mizukage, y vieron los centros comerciales y las playas de la ciudad. Kirikagure era una ciudad maravillosa y moderna, llena de comercio. Sarada se quedó en el centro comercial viendo algunas cosas, entre ellas, libros de historia y medicina (algo que quería comprar para su mamá).

Al día siguiente, Sarada quiso un día solo para ella. No solía compartir mucho con sus amigas, con excepción de Chouchou, pero ese día ella quería seguir comprando cosas, y eso no le interesaba a la pelinegra en ese momento.

Se quedó en el puerto viendo el mar, sintiendo otra vez esa maravillosa sensación de sentirse pequeña, parte de algo gigante. –Está todo tan tranquilo aquí- Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Luego, una voz familiar resonó en sus oídos-Mmmm…Sarada, toma-. Con algo de molestia, Sarada abrió los ojos. Los abrió de par en par al ver a Boruto extendiéndole un calamar asado.

-No tengo hambre, Boruto Baka.- Dijo ella en un acto de desdén que no pudo lograrse por el ruido que hizo su estómago en ese momento, delatándola completamente.

-Mmmm bueno, esta vez te lo acepto-. Dijo la pelinegra con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Boruto le entregó el calamar con una semisonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

-Es realmente lindo aquí, no?- Dijo el rubio.

-Sí….-Dijo Sarada. Algo en su compañía hacía de ese momento muy especial, pero ella no podía definir qué.

…

Boruto había salido la noche anterior después de la hora de dormir, y Sarada lo advirtió. Hoy, simplemente Boruto no regresaba. Todos lo buscaron, preguntándose donde podría estar. Denki se acercó a ella para contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo habían secuestrado y habían pedido que Boruto fuera a rescatarlo, el hecho fue un éxito, y todos volvieron ilesos. Mas, ahora…Boruto no regresaba.

Sarada decidió salir a investigar. Esperó a que sus amigas estuvieran distraídas y salió. Se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, donde ella había visto unas calles oscuras y donde Denki le había dicho que Iwabe se había encontrado con algunos de los pandilleros que lo habían secuestrado. Al llegar, ella se sumergió en el laberinto de calles oscuras, las cuales contrastaban grandemente con el brillo de los centros turísticos y comerciales de la ciudad. De repente, observó a un chico de cabello crespo y rubio en el piso, rodeado de un charco de sangre.

-Espera….te ayudaré.-Dijo Sarada practicando un poco del ninjutsu médico que aprendió de su madre. EL chico lloraba amargamente, cosa que fastidió a la pequeña Uchiha. De repente, el chico balbuceó algo de importancia para la pelinegra.

-Tienen al chico rubio, en el gimnasio, quieren matarlo-.

-No podías decir eso antes? –Espetó Sarada con los ojos bien abiertos-. Muéstrame el camino por favor.

…..

Los dos muchachos llegaron al gimnasio de la academia de Kirikagure. Vieron a un chico rubio flotando en el agua, boca abajo. Sarada corrió a darle encuentro y entre el chico de la niebla y ella lo alzaron y lo llevaron a uno de los depósitos cercanos.

Sarada tardó una media hora en curar sus heridas y estabilizarlo. Tendrían que cuidarlo ahí hasta que reaccione, pues era algo riesgoso salir de ahí sin que alguien quisiera enfrentarlos. Esperaron una hora, hasta que Boruto empezó a moverse entre sueños.

-BORUTO, BORUTO! Despierta!-Gritó Sarada para despertarlo. El rubio abrió los ojos algo confundido. Después de todo, no esperaba ver a Sarada ahí.

-Sarada! Hay que salvar a Kagura!-. Gritó Boruto reaccionando.

-No, para nada, tu vienes conmigo al hotel-. Dijo Sarada en tono maternal.-Recién curé tus heridas y estas muy mal todavía.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Sarada sama me salvó la vida y le conté que te pasó el chico crespo.

-Sí eso mismo. Y no me digas Sarada-sama.

-Lo que usted diga, Sarada-sama

-Ufff.. bueno, harás lo que digo Boruto, nos vamos al hotel-. Dijo la pequeña Uchiha.

En eso Boruto le contó lo que pasó y le pidió su ayuda para derrotar a los espadachines de la niebla. Sarada veía que esto se trataba de un asunto serio, y que Boruto no iba a hacerle caso por más que lo llevara a cuestas de vuelta con todos. Sarada accedió a ayudarlo, siempre y cuando volvieran para la hora de dormir.

….

Después de haber derrotado a los espadachines de la niebla, Boruto y los demás estaban en el barco de vuelta a casa.

Sarada todavía estaba algo sería por lo ocurrido. Había tenido una batalla muy fuerte con esa mujer de la niebla. Pensó en su padre y en lo mucho que le faltaba para alcanzar el poder para convertirse en hokage. Boruto por su parte, estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Reía con sus amigos, hacía bromas y se jactaba de haber sido un buen delegado de la excursión. Nada podría cambiar la sonrisa de ese tonto.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer- Dijo Sarada por lo bajo. Mirando el mar.

-Sarada…no pude agradecerte lo que hiciste en Kirikagure.

-No es necesario, baka…Solo hice lo necesario. Nada que no haría por otra persona si es que quiero ser Hokage.

-Yo pienso que tuviste otras razones para hacerlo, Sarada- Mitsuki apareció de la nada, sobresaltando a los dos chicos y provocándoles un sonrojo leve.-Se ven muy bien juntos saben?

-NO!-Gritaron ambos aludidos con la cara roja como un tomate. Mitsuki solo sonrío.

…

 _Gracias por la espera! Se que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero la verdad estuve con muchas actividades este mes! Espero les haya gustado esta parte de la historia, intentaré seguir la línea del anime y del manga, pero haciendo historias originales que no se hayan visto en ninguna de estas dos fuentes!_


	3. Chapter 3 Oportunidad

E **res una molestia! Boruto!**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, el dueño es Masahi Kishimoto.

 _Bueno, como hace mucho que no escribo hoy subiré dos capítulos, el primero fue el anterior que hablaba sobre la excursión a la aldea de la niebla. Ahora haré que la relación entre estos dos aflore un poquito más. A ver qué les parece!_

…

Debía ser una pesadilla, simplemente una pesadilla.

 _El equipo 15 será conformado por Sarada Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki y Mitsuki._

Sarada recordaba ese momento una y otra vez, con un profundo pesar.¿Qué había hecho para merecer al tonto de Boruto en su equipo de gennin?

-Es irresponsable, es un necio, tonto, rebelde, obstinado, puedo seguir infinitamente con los adjetivos-. Dijo Sarada a Chouchou mientras comían unos dangos.

-Mmmm pero, ¿no habías aceptado el que fueran equipo cuando fueron a ver al Hokage?-Dijo la Akimichi con las bolitas de arroz dulce en la boca.

-Sí, pensé que si podía superar ser su compañera de equipo, mi camino a Hokage sería más fácil, pero creo que lo pensé algo mal.

-Mmmm bueno, solo te queda intentar ver cómo van las cosas. Si no le das una oportunidad, nunca sabrás si fue un error o no…Y todavía no tuvieron su primera misión ¿Verdad?

Sarada frunció un poco el ceño, odiaba tener que admitir que su amiga tenía la razón. –Lo sé, pero deberías verlo en los entrenamientos, siempre tan odioso.

Chouchou giró los ojos a un lado mientras Sarada volvía a contarle como Boruto la fastidiaba…La misma historia, una y otra y otra vez.

….

Llegó la noche, y Sarada ya estaba en casa. Su mamá había pedido permiso en el hospital y había preparado una cena especial por ser el cumpleaños de Sarada. A pesar de tener que ser una ocasión feliz, Sarada se veía bastante fastidiada.

-Se que no suelo cocinar muy bien, Sarada, pero te juro que esta vez esta todo bien- Dijo Sakura un poco desanimada.

-No es eso mamá. Sigo preocupada por el equipo que me asignaron-.

-Otra vez eso… dime, que te preocupa?

-Se que la química del equipo es algo importante, pero yo no veo como podré llevarme bien con Boruto y hacer que esto funcione. Puede que esto solo me atrase en mi camino de ser Hokage.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, al principio no me llevaba bien con ninguno de los integrantes de mi equipo.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Naruto siempre fue escandaloso, y siempre intentaba conquistarme, cosa que me fastidiaba sobre manera. Sasuke por otra parte, siempre fue algo soberbio y lanzado, buscando ser el mejor y ser más fuerte. No hacía caso a nadie y si podía trabajaba solo.

-¿Y cómo pudieron arreglar sus diferencias?

-En el camino uno va conociendo a sus compañeros, sus virtudes y sus defectos. Uno debe ser observador y también debe dejarse conocer. Las misiones nos hicieron más cercanos, tuvimos que pasar muchos peligros juntos, tuvimos que conocernos, y después simplemente la amistad surgió. Eso también nos hizo mejores ninjas e hizo que nuestras misiones fueran más exitosas.

Sarada se quedó callada un momento. Sakura sonrío un poco e hizo una pequeña broma

-Además mírame, me casé con tu padre después de todo! Puede pase lo mismo con Boruto y contigo!

Sarada se atragantó con las bolas de arroz. Tuvo que tomar dos vasos de agua para que se pasara.

-Mamá! Ni loca! No lo menciones.

-Jajajajaja bueno esta bien, de niña después de todo solías seguir a Boruto por todas partes, recuerdas?

-Es que él era una molestia.

Sarada se fue a dormir esa noche pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre. Soñó con un equipo siete ya mayor, todos jounnin y ella a punto de convertirse en Hokage. También soñó que estaba volviendo a casa de su oficina y lo recibía un cierto rubio en un sofá. Despertó muy alterada de ese sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se dispuso a ir al campo de entrenamiento. Ya estaban sus compañeros ahí, a punto de empezar a lanzar Shuriken. Sarada se acercó a ellos muy feliz y animada, para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes gennin, ya que por lo general, Sarada solía verse amargada y solía quejarse por tener que estar en el mismo equipo que ellos.

-Hoy te ves muy feliz, Sarada-Dijo Mitsuki-

-Sí, es que me di cuenta de algo muy importante- Dijo la pelinegra muy orgullosa-

Boruto dejó de lanzar shuriken y la miró atentamente.

-De qué te diste cuenta?-Agregó el rubio

-Bueno, que te tengo que dar una oportunidad-

-Tal vez yo sea el que tiene que darte una oportunidad-Dijo Boruto algo fastidiado

-¿Quién te crees, usuratonkachi? Dijo Sarada alzando la voz.

-Me creo mejor que tu, Sarada-Añadió Boruto sonriendo-

-No sabes con quein te estas metiendo Boruto

-A sí? Tu eres la que ….

Mientras ambos chicos se gritaban como siempre, Konohamaru y Mitsuki miraban la escena.

-Parecen una pareja de casados kore- Dijo Konohamaru pensando que esa pareja no tenía remedio.

-Sabía que no era el único en pensar eso, sensei-Dijo Mitsuki.

Aún quedaba un camino largo para el nuevo equipo 7.


	4. Chapter 4 El cambio de Sarada

Road to BoruSara

Bueno, sé que prometí actualizar esta historia un poco más frecuentemente…pero realmente me está costando ordenar mis ideas. Actualizaré esta historia más seguido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 4: El cambio en Sarada**

 **-** _Te lo advierto desde ahora, ni se te ocurra arruinar mi camino hacia el puesto de Hokage. No permitiré ni una sola mancha en mi carrera como ninja._

Boruto recordaba las palabras de Sarada más de lo que él quisiera. ¿Hace cuánto que Sarada le dijo eso? Serían… unos 6 meses. Sí, hace seis meses empezaron sus misiones como gennin. Si bien Sarada le dijo al rubio que ella debía darle una oportunidad a él, Boruto sentía que la pelinegra lo trataba siempre con desdén y desconfianza hacia sus habilidades como ninja. –Ah….-Suspiró el rubio- Ella es realmente un fastidio.

Boruto caminó por la calle rumbo hacia la hamburguesería kaminari, su favorita. Ahí se encontraría con Mitsuki, Shikadai e Inojin. Él entró al local para descubrir que era el primero en llegar a la cita acordada. Se sentó en el banco de siempre y miró hacia la ventana.

*Sí Sarada me sermonea todo el tiempo* Pensaba el rubio mientras contemplaba la ventana. *Siempre soy el baka Boruto, no había misión en la que ella no me dijera que me comportara. Y si le preguntaba como estaba, ella era bastante fría conmigo. Además, me ignoraba y ni se inmutaba ante mis grandes hazañas! Como en la primera misión cuando salvé a la jefa del pueblo, o cuando luchamos contra los de la noche blanca… Cuando salvé al programador de juegos de la bomba que tenía atada!...*

Boruto volvió a la realidad…y dijo- Ni que me importara su actitud….ni su camino a Hokage ni sus dezaires…

-¿Hablas de Sarada verdad? Creo que sí te importa- Mitsuki apareció sentado frente a él.

-¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?-Dijo un Boruto algo ruborizado.- ¿…y qué si estoy hablando de ella?-

-Jajaja, eres transparente como el agua, Boruto-. Sonrió Mitsuki cerrando los ojos. –Pero, yo creo que ella ha cambiado mucho en cuanto a su actitud contigo durante estos seis meses-.

-Imposible, la Princesa Uchiha que quiere la gloria solo piensa en sí misma- Boruto cerró sus ojos indignado, como no queriendo que le contradijeran ese argumento.

-Yo recuerdo que-. Comenzó a mencionar Mitsuki….

….

 _Sarada miraba hacia el banco, donde se encontraba Boruto con el hombre bomba. – Está tardando ía la pelinegra con cara de fastidio y una leve preocupación. Sabía que Boruto tenía que realizar una maniobra importante para detener la detonación de la bomba, si fallaba, ambos quedarían lastimados. De repente, Boruto salió del banco con el hombre, ya sin la bomba y sin ninguna detonación._

 _-¿No soy genial?-Gritó el rubio con una pose heroica._

 _-Bien hecho, baka Boruto- Dijo Sarada con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada relajada._

…

Mmmmmm…bueno… fue solamente un pequeño momento de amabilidad de parte de ella. La mayor parte del tiempo está desacreditándome-. Boruto resopló con un leve rubor en las mejillas, aprentando el puño derecho sobre el que descansaba su cabeza.

-Te doy la razón en esto. Al principio Sarada solía ser muy ruda y estricta contigo, pero…¿recuerdas…qué…

…

 _-Esta es una flor congelada, y las únicas personas que son capaces de utilizar la técnica hielo son personas de las aldeas del norte, personas que supuestamente ya no existen._

 _-Sarada, no podemos decirle esto a Konohamaru sensei, no se nos está permitido meternos en la misión. Pero… si no le decimos podríamos confirmar tu teoría. –Boruto dijo sonriendo-_

 _-Eso me agrada, Boruto- Dijo Sarada de forma tranquila.- Entonces está arreglado-Dijo Mitsuki y los tres se pusieron en marcha para seguir su investigación._

 _DIAS DESPUÉS._

 _-Ya averiguamos quien es el usuario del elemento hielo. No lo puedo creer, es solo un niño-. Dijo Sarada afligida, sabiendo que debían estar utilizando al niño para sus fines._

 _-Es amigo de Shikadai, no puedo permitir que algo le pase, yo iré con él a detenerlo._

 _-Que sea su amigo no significa nada, pero…estoy de acuerdo contigo, ve con Shikadai y ayúdalo._

 _-Estas segura de lo que dices? No me dejas hacer nada solo por lo general._

 _-Eres el único con la capacidad de convencer a la gente, y por eso te estoy confiando esa tarea a ti.-Dijo Sarada con una mirada segura._

 _Boruto se sonrojó un poco._

…

Boruto se volvió a sonrojar al recordar ese momento.-Bueno, puede ser que no sea tan mala-. Mencionó el rubio.

-Además, recuerdo que al volver de esa misión ella curó todas tus heridas. Y claro, refunfuñaba y no dejaba de caminar preocupada al no saber de ti.

-Boruto sintió como el color rojo subía por sus mejillas. La verdad si recordaba la atención con la cual la pelinegra había sanado sus heridas en esa ocasión. También recordó como sus ojos se cruzaron en ese momento, y sintió como ella inspeccionaba su mirada de forma profunda.

¡Disculpen la tardanza!, acabamos de reportarnos después de la misión de ayer-. Dijo Inojin.

Fue todo un fastidio, hacer esos informes-. Dijo Shikadai. -¿No les importa si nos acompaña Chouchou?, y claro Sarada se nos unió en el camino.

Las dos chicas entraron detrás del rubio y el pelinegro, Chouchou comiendo sus tradicionales papas con sabor a consomé, y Sarada con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. De repente la pequeña Akimichi se percató del rubor en las mejillas de Boruto, y no perdería esta oportunidad para molestarlo.

-Boruto, no te ves muy bien. Pareces enfermo, ¿no crees, Sarada? ¿Por qué no lo examinas?

Cierto, estás rojo… podría ser fiebre, déjame verte-. Sarada colocó su mano en la frente del rubio sin pedir autorización y eso, solo hizo que el rubor en Boruto aumentara. No pudo reaccionar, se quedó mirando a Sarada estupefacto. Observó en sus ojos un poco de preocupación, en realidad, mucha preocupación…Y por nada en particular.

*Realmente Sarada ha cambiado* Pensó el rubio mirándola fijamente.

-Realmente Boruto es un chico afortunado, ¿no creen?, teniendo a Sarada que se preocupa por él.-Dijo de repente Mitsuki, haciendo que el rubio volviera a la realidad. No estaban solos, Sarada estaba tremendamente cerca de él…y estaba, tocándolo.

-¿QUÉ?-. Boruto dio un salto hacia atrás, sin importarle que hubieran más personas en el restaurante.-¡ Estoy perfectamente bien! Y no se de que hablas Mitsuki, yo puedo cuidarme solo-.

-Uffff pues si, quien quisiera preocuparse por semejante baka-. Añadió Sarada con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada indignada.

-Nadie se preocuparía por ti, pesada-. Empezó el rubio.

-SHANNARO, BAKA BORUTO!-

Sintió golpe en el estómago…y no se acordó de nada más.


	5. Chapter 5: Los sentimientos de Sarada

Como lo había prometido, actualizaré esta historia más frecuentemente. Aquí viene el quinto capítulo, espero les guste!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Capítulo 5: Los sentimientos de Sarada.**

 _Boruto es un chico afortunado, teniendo a Sarada quien se preocupa por él_

Mitsuki baka-. Dijo una pelinegra que se encaminaba a casa a las 6 de la tarde.- Y más que nada Boruto baka-.

Sarada era una chica tranquila, centrada en su camino hacia el puesto de hokage, para ella solo importaba cumplir su sueño. Era una muchacha determinada, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por personas como Boruto Uzumaki, el tonto de su equipo.

Sin embargo, algo de lo que mencionó Mitsuki en ese momento la hizo estremecer. Sintió como un vuelco en el corazón. El pensar que Boruto fuera afortunado por tenerla a su lado, era un pensamiento un tanto agradable. Esa emoción duró apenas un segundo, siendo truncada por Boruto y su grito escandaloso en la hamburguesería.

- _¡Estoy perfectamente bien! Y no se de que hablas Mitsuki, yo puedo cuidarme solo._

*Claro, estamos hablando de Boruto, de un niño inmaduro e infantil como él solo* Pensó para sus adentros Sarada.

-Aunque, no debí golpearlo tan fuerte…-La pelinegra hizo un puchero de preocupación, mirando a un costado mientras decía esa frase.

-¡Ah!, pero que digo, él puede cuidarse solo de todas maneras, estará bien-. La chica sacudió su cabeza y puso una mirada indiferente. Si bien no estaba hablando con nadie en ese momento, ella solía comunicar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Llegó a casa casi al anochecer, abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento que compartía con su madre y la saludó.- Tadaima, mamá-.

-Okaeri, Sarada-chan…-. Su madre salió a recibirla, y al verla tan decaída y molesta, no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntar-. ¿Pasó algo hoy?.

-Nada, solo le dí un golpe a Boruto por ser el baka de siempre-.

-Ah, otra vez Boruto-. Sonrió su madre despreocupada.- Veo que te llevas bastante bien con él ¿no?-

-No sé cómo la gente dice eso de nosotros, si es evidente que no nos entendemos para nada. Él es una molestia- Añadió la pequeña Uchiha mientras ponía la mesa para cenar.

-Bueno… Sarada, si tú dices que él es una molestia, lo debe ser…Dijo Sakura sonriendo, sabiendo qué podría significar el que un Uchiha llame molestia a alguien.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, hablando sobre el día de Sakura en el hospital y las misiones de Sarada. La pelinegra evitó tocar el tema de Boruto nuevamente, su madre no parecía entender como ella se sentía… o tal vez lo entendía mucho mejor que ella misma.

Después de la cena, Sarada se dirigió a su habitación. Se lanzó a su cama, había tenido un largo día y solo quería descansar. En segundos se quedó completamente dormida,

…

Sarada se encontraba en el bosque, cerca de su lugar favorito de entrenamiento. Se quedó caminando por entre los árboles, siguiendo un camino iluminado por el sol. El camino la llevó a un claro de bosque, en el cual se encontraba un peñasco de arcilla gigante. Ella reconoció el lugar como el sitio de entrenamiento de Metal Lee, cerca de este lugar se encontraba un río. A Sarada le pareció tentadora la idea de ir hacia el río a refrescarse, por lo que tomo el rumbo hacia el este, donde encontraría lo que buscaba.

Al llegar al río ella escuchó una voz familiar, una voz… demasiado familiar. Era la suya, se escondió detrás de una roca, y encontró para su sorpresa a una Sarada un tanto mayor. Tendría esa chica de pelo negro unos 16 años, el cabello le llegaba a la cintura y tenía un traje similar al que llevaba puesto durante las misiones. Sarada no se cuestionó que hacía ella viéndose a sí misma. Ella solo estaba contemplando a la chica, que se veía realmente bonita con los cambios de la pubertad.

-Sarada, te estaba esperando-. La pelinegra de 16 años la había descubierto, y la llamó para que se acercara un poco.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención espiarte-. Dijo Sarada.

-No te preocupes, toma asiento a mi lado, aquí a la orilla del río. Tengo que hablarte de algo importante-.

Algo importante? La Sarada de 12 años se preguntaba que podría estar siendo importante para su yo del futuro. ¿Qué información podría revelarle la Sarada de 16 años?. La pequeña Uchiha se acercó a la orilla del río y se sentó al lado de su contraparte mayor.

-Sarada, quiero que escuches muy bien. Creo que hoy no te has sentido muy bien, lo he sentido. ¿Sabes por qué?

-Bueno-. Añadió la pequeña-. Solo me molesta lo infantil que puede ser Boruto, eso es todo-.

-Eso es cierto, pero las actitudes infantiles no logran que tengas una emoción tan fuerte durante tanto tiempo ¿No crees? Cuéntame, que actitud o frase fue lo que te hizo enojar tanto.

-Dijo que él podía cuidarse solo en el momento en que Mitsuki dijo que Boruto era afortunado por tenerme preocupándome por él.

-¿Qué sentiste en ese momento?

-Primero me sentí feliz, y luego… al escucharlo, solo sentí un enojo muy grande….y le di un golpe en el estómago cuando dijo que nadie se preocuparía por mí.- La pequeña Sarada hizo un pequeño puchero de culpa por haber golpeado a su compañero de equipo.

-A veces disfrazamos lo que sentimos para protegernos, tanto de los otros como de nosotros mismos. Hay momentos en los que ambas no queremos parecer vulnerables, no queremos que sepan que hay cosas que nos pueden lastimar.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que me gusta Boruto?

-Jajaja, estoy sugiriendo que te escuches mejor a ti misma, pequeña Sarada. Sé que lo ves ahora, no necesitas que alguien más te lo diga. Solo tienes que abrirte a la idea, nada más.

¿Cómo era posible que a ella le gustara Boruto? Bueno, debía admitir que tenía unos ojos lindos, era noble y leal y muy determinado. Y siempre se metía en problemas por lo cual ella se preocupaba por él. Y su sonrisa…lograba hacer que ella se sienta algo…pues algo extraña.

Sarada se quedó al lado del río, mirando el agua y sumida en todos estos pensamientos. De repente escuchó otra voz familiar. El corazón le dio un vuelco, no quiso darse la vuelta.

-Sarada chan, lamento llegar tarde. Me pidieron que diera un reporte para hoy sobre la misión que tuve con mis gennins hoy. Te traje esto en compensación.

La voz provenía de Boruto, como era de esperarse, pero era un Boruto de 20 años aproximadamente. Era mucho más alto, llevaba una banda ninja en la frente y un chaleco de Jounnin. Le estaba hablando directamente a ella extendiéndole una rosa roja.

Sarada miró alrededor, no había nadie más. Su yo de 16 años había desaparecido. Pero no solo eso había ocurrido, ella se vio a sí misma y se encontró muy diferente. Tenía el cabello largo, un vestido ninja de color rojo y unas sandalias con tacón. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido mientras ella aceptaba la rosa. De repente se sintió muy feliz.

Y de repente la pequeña pelinegra despertó con el corazón todavía latiendo fuertemente. Fue un sueño muy vívido, la presencia de Boruto, al menos, se sentía muy real. La pequeña se sentó en su cama para tranquilizarse.

Ella se estaba dando cuenta de algo importante. Ella, de ahora en adelante guardaría un secreto, un dulce secreto que sólo lo sabía ella y nadie más. Este era el momento clave en el cual ella se escuchaba a sí misma. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta que sentía algo por el rubio.

-Shannaro…..me gusta Boruto-. Dijo la pequeña en voz baja.


End file.
